exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom Hearts Crossroads of Remembrance
Kingdom Hearts Crossroads of Remembrance or Kingdom Hearts 'χ'rossroads of Remembrance '''is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in the Kingdom Realm and follows the perspective of young Keyblade Wielders Haru, Karel and Ruxah. It is a sequel to Kingdom Hearts Crossroads II and is followed by Kingdom Hearts Crossroads im. Main Arc Haru's Tale (Part One) After the events of Kingdom Hearts Crossroads II, Haru wakes up in a white basement, not knowing where she is. A dark voice tells her she is in '''Castle Oblivion and urges her to go on and keep advancing. She then finds herself within Destiny Islands, where she meets Xehanort and her apprentice Eraqus. The two offer helpful advice and Xehanort informs Haru that she is within her own memories of the island. Haru advances and meets a copy of Karel from her memories, asking her to believe in him and keep marching on. She first marches into the Cauldron Deadlands, searching for Karel within his own memories, and she fights the Horned Lord. She then walks in Merlin's Forest of Magi and with Merlin's advice manages to defeat the wicked Madam Mim and find her way out. There, however, she encounters Lumaria, a mysterious figure clad in black. Lumaria introduces himself as the lord of the Castle where she is, and the one who saved her life. Lumaria warns Haru that she must stay pure in order to defeat Xemnas, an unknown evil that strives to corrupt Karel. She then puts Haru to the test, and the young keyblade wielder, angered by Lumaria's words, attacks him and manages to defeat him, opening the door to the next floors of the castle. Ruxah's Tale (Part One) Ruxah wakes up as well in another basement and just like Haru must make her way out of the castle. The first floor she encounters is Twilight Town where a memory of Ultimecia guides her, explaining the true illusory nature of the place she is in. Ruxah is then attacked by Arlene, a woman clad in black who wants to "play" with her, but ends up winning and seemingly defeats her. She then goes towards the Toy Room, where she helps Buzz Lightyear understand his nature as a toy and fights his corrupted robotic father, Emperor Zurg. Then, inside Cite des Cloches, she protects gypsies and witches alike from Claude Frollo's persecution, her anger fueled by Ultimecia's. As she leaves, she encounters Kinzo Ushiromiya, Lumaria's ally and the owner of the mansion. Kinzo explains to her that he counts on her in order to defeat Xemnas and save Haru. Gambling with fate, he clashes with Ruxah, and admits defeat after a few clashes, before allowing Ruxah to advance deeper in the castle. Haru's Tale (Part Two) Haru finds herself in the Land of Dragons, where she hears about Karel's presence. She dashes - alongside her trusty companion Mushu and Eraqus - towards him as he fights the leader of the Huns, Shan Yu. The two easily overpower Shan Yu and Haru finally lets go of her anger and sadness, as well as her happiness to have Karel once again by her side. Karel apologizes and promises to keep going forward and meet Haru again at the end of the mansion. Haru then travels inside the Olympus Coliseum, where she knows something is off. She is challenged by another of the Castle's members, Dyme, who reveals that he, alongside Lumaria, Kinzo and Arlene, is one of Xastiel's apprentices : four individuals that were experimented on and seek to find their place in the world. Dyme attempts to forcibly kidnap Haru in order to brainwash her, but Haru resists and defeats Dyme, who disappears after asking why he has no place in the world. Finally, Haru runs into the Untamed Lands, where according to everybody, Karel has been instigating war. Haru finds the real culprit : a Reminiscence of Illusion who has survived the previous war. She puts an end to it and the threats of the reminiscences for good, and advances towards the final floor. Ruxah's Tale (Part Two) Ruxah arrives in the Frozen Kingdom and battles the Heartless personifying princess Elsa Arendelle's nightmares. She then tends to the young princess and comforts her before departing towards the Mirage Arena, where she encounters Xemnas. The man clad in red tells her about the four's plans of making Haru defeat him and forge the χ-Blade. He asks her to be her ally - asking only to kill Xehanort and the four manipulators - but she delays her answer and keeps marching on. At the end of the Arena, Ruxah faces once again Arlene, thirsty for blood and revenge. Disobeying her superior Kinzo's orders, she fights Ruxah, and the two strike fatal blows simultaneously to eachother. As they fall unconscious, they then wake up in Metroville, the next stage, seemingly healed - by Karel, as it later turns out. In Metroville, Ruxah and Arlene are forced to team up and eliminate together the Reminiscence of Ice. They thus manage to unlock the door leading to the final floor as well. Meanwhile, Karel, triumphing of the Faerie Dominion, takes the same door at the same time. The Final Floor Ruxah, Karel and Haru reunite in the Land of Wonder, guided by a smiling Cheshire Cat towards the last door. Then, in the Castle's Entrance, they watch as Lumaria and Kinzo fight Xemnas, and interrupt the battle. Xemnas berates them, and asks for their help, but Haru and Karel refuse to let Xehanort die and Ruxah is protective of Arlene. Xemnas thus unleashes his full power, revealing his own keyblade and summoning a Heartless known as the World of Abyss. Xemnas, defeated, reveals himself as an envoy from the future, sent to prevent a catastrophe from happening by killing Xehanort. As he disappears, Xehanort himself appears and seizes his time-altering keyblade, thanking the group before disappearing, bringing Lumaria and Kinzo with him. As he disappears, Karel and Ruxah go after him while Haru brings Arlene in the Destiny Islands in order to recover and rest. Karel and Ruxah confront Xehanort in the Keyblade Graveyard. The young Keyblade proclaims himself a master, surpassing Karel in all points, and monologues about his objective of seizing Kingdom Hearts, the heart of all worlds, itself. Karel and Ruxah attack him at the same time, but Xehanort, with his cunning and strategic expertise, manages to escape during the confrontation. Karel and Ruxah return as well to the Destiny Islands, resting and waiting for the next step in their journey. Characters * Haru * Ruxah * Karel * Lumaria * Kinzo Ushiromiya (Lord U.) * Dyme * Arlene * Xemnas the Wise * Eraqus * Xehanort * Ultimecia * Elsa Arendelle Trivia * As the third installment in the Crossroads series, this is meant to be a "side-story" of sorts similar to Kingdom Hearts Chains of Memories. * Parts of the story actively diverge from the Kingdom Hearts canon such as Xehanort's exact backstory or Kinzo Ushiromiya's role as Luxord's Nobody. Category:Kingdom Realm Category:Storyline